Deep sea monitoring and profiling has become an important part of oceanographic and climatological studies. Conventional autonomous profiling systems are structurally limited to depths of 2,000 meters. For deep sea monitoring of depths beyond 2,000 meters, conventional autonomous systems are insufficient. Some cable-linked or ship-linked monitoring systems may be capable of performing measurements of depths up to 6,000 meters. These systems, however, require a ship or sea-top platform to maintain a link, such as, for example, a cable, with the profiling device during deployment. These systems are insufficient for long-term autonomous profiling and monitoring.